


Never Find Nobody Better

by Butterfly



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Arkansas concert, Adam finds that he can't wait until the buses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Find Nobody Better

The second they were completely backstage and safe from photographers, Adam felt Kris's arms wrap around his waist from behind, tight and happy. He let himself rock backwards and then he twisted around so that he could hug Kris back.

"I think they're still yelling," Kris said and his eyes were sparkling and Adam didn't think he was going to make it until midnight, not when Kris was so beautiful and triumphant. He pressed a kiss against Kris's forehead - not too much different than what the crew saw all the time, and then grabbed Kris's wrist, tugging out of the hug and pulling both of them back to Kris's dressing room. When Melanie saw them coming, she threw her hands up and got out of the way and, fuck, they had the best crew in the world.

Melanie looked like she'd been crying, maybe, and she would make sure no one else came into Kris's section while Adam was 'helping' Kris because they didn't normally do this at venues, but she was glowing, just as proud of Kris as the rest of them, and this was a special occasion.

Adam got the door shut behind them and then turned to Kris, who couldn't stop grinning and who kept bouncing up onto the balls of his feet. Adam was pretty sure that his own smile was bulletproof, too. So, so _so_ damn proud.

"I think... I think those were the loudest cheers I've gotten - or Allison, or any of us," Adam said. He reached forward and undid the next button on Kris's shirt. "Arkansas does concerts right."

"I'm so glad they liked you," Kris said and that - that sweetness, Adam was pretty sure, was the reason that the crew kept their mouths shut about this. _Kris_ was the reason that this was still a secret. If it was him and anyone else, Adam knew that someone would have slipped up, taken a photo and sold it or put it on the internet or _something_. But not a single person who'd ever known Kris could hurt him. Adam leaned down and touched his lips to Kris's mouth, nipping slightly at the lower lip, though trying not to be too enthusiastic. When he pulled away, Kris grinned at him and then tugged him down into a wetter, harder kiss. "Katy's here," Kris said after the kiss was over. "People'll just assume it was her."

"Are your parents coming backstage?" Adam asked, slipping another button out of its hole and pressing his hand against Kris's chest.

Kris nodded. "We gotta hurry."

Adam finished with Kris's buttons and then carefully took Kris's shirt off, hanging it up. As soon as he'd taken his hands off Kris's skin, Kris had reached out to touch Adam's waist, two fingers sliding under Adam's shirt to touch his belly. Adam twisted back to Kris and gave him another kiss, reaching down to touch Kris's sweet ass, though they certainly didn't have time for _that_.

What they had time for, Adam decided, was for Kris to get the blowjob of his life.

He dropped to his knees and he felt Kris's hands in his hair - sticking a little at the product, but Kris was determined. Adam pressed his mouth against the bulge in Kris's pants, feeling the shape of Kris's erection. "I love you," Adam whispered, and the words weren't anything new for them, but he wanted to say it tonight. He'd wanted to say it on stage, when he'd seen how much everyone was adoring his boy. He really hoped - he glanced up at Kris, who was looking back at him, biting his lip - he hoped that Arkansas would still love Kris this much after the divorce went through and after... eventually, _please_, there was no way Adam was letting this go... after Kris came out to be with Adam.

But that was a couple of years away.

For now, he opened Kris's pants and pulled out his cock. Kris was already hard - he always was, at this point, though they generally couldn't do anything about it until after the meet-and-greets, the bus lines, and the after parties. Kris had a gorgeous cock, just right for holding in Adam's hand or his mouth. Adam licked sloppily at the head, Kris's hands tightening in his hair. Kris was already half-blissed out, just from the concert, so this wouldn't take very long. He wrapped his lips around the tip and ducked his head down, feeling the impact of Kris against the back of his throat and opening up so that Kris slid right in. The tip of his nose was pressed against Kris's stomach and he swallowed around the cock in his mouth, bracing himself on Kris's hips.

Kris had only ever slept with Katy before, so Adam was the first person who'd ever taken him all the way in. Adam hummed, feeling Kris's hips jerk against him. He was going to be the last, too. Adam pulled back far enough to breathe for a second and then pushed back down again. Kris was beginning to moan, now, the sharp, needy cries that meant _soon_.

When he felt Kris start to shiver all over, he pulled back until just the tip of Kris's cock was in his mouth. He stroked Kris's hipbones, sucked lightly, and waited. Kris clenched up, rocking forward slightly, and then came with an explosive sigh. Kris's taste was... well, it was come and there was always that bitter edge, which Adam had hated for the first year and a half he'd sucked cock before he'd adjusted to it. Like coffee, semen was an acquired taste. And Kris tasted better than most guys. Adam swallowed and licked his lips, leaning forward to lick at Kris's softening cock until Kris batted him away, laughing.

Adam extended up and tugged Kris down and shared Kris's taste with him in a light kiss. Kris was glowing even more now, his skin slightly more pink and his breathing hard and he was so lovely, just a perfect package. Adam wobbled back onto his feet, almost feeling like he'd been the one to orgasm. He and Kris kissed one more time, the sort of open, wet kiss that looked dirtier than it was and then he smacked Kris lightly on the ass. Kris giggled, and he looked so young for a second, like he'd looked at the start of the show.

"You better finish changing," Adam said, his voice husky. "And I'll see you on the buses."

"Definitely," Kris said, moving forward to press his hand against Adam's erection. "I'll return the favor."

"Looking forward to it," Adam said. One last, lingering kiss, and then he pulled away and left the room. He nodded at Melanie, who beamed back at him, still riding the high of Arkansas's love, and then hurried off to where _his_ regular clothes were waiting.

Arkansas had officially been a success.


End file.
